


Harvey/Jim

by littlemonster021



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Deepthroat, Deepthroating, Headcanon, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, big dick, cuz in my mind it is, jim loves harvey and harvey loves jim and it's canon okay?, this is canon right?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 07:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17524532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemonster021/pseuds/littlemonster021
Summary: the first chapter takes place after s3 e21 when Harvey and Jim go to the bar in the middle of the day. the second and third chapter take place the morning and night after.





	1. Chapter 1

Against his better judgement Jim had just taken yet another shot of whiskey. It might’ve been his 10th or 12th shot but he lost count. 

“You might wanna slow down.”, Harvey said

“Yeah, that was my last shot anyway.”, replied Jim as he stood up and got out his wallet to pay for his drinks. 

“Put that away, I got this.” Harvey said as he decided to pay for both of their drinks.

They headed outside to Harvey’s car and got in. Jim knew he wasn’t drunk, but he definitely wasn’t sober either. 

“Can you just take me to my place? I think I over did it a little.”, Jim said

“Sure.” Harvey replied. 

“Thanks”, Jim said

They arrived at Jim’s apartment and they both went upstairs. Harvey made sure Jim go to this door okay and decided to come in for a minute. He followed Jim inside and into the bedroom and said, “Well brother I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“Harvey, wait.” Jim said with a hint of desperation in his voice.

Harvey turned around and stood in front of Jim who was now sitting on his bed. “Yeah?”, Harvey said

Jim stood up and looked into Harvey’s eyes and kissed him just for a second. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry please just forget about what I just did.”, Jim said as he looked down. He didn’t want to look Harvey in the eye right now. 

“Jim, look at me.”, Harvey said

Jim looked at Harvey and Harvey kissed Jim back. Jim started undoing Harvey’s tie and they broke their kiss. Harvey and Jim both stripped down to their boxers and Harvey started touching himself through his underwear and he said, “Take ‘em off I wanna see all of you.” 

Jim took off his boxers and Harvey said, “Damn you’re a sexy little fucker, aren’t you?”

“Yeah. Looks like it’s your turn.”, Jim said. 

Harvey took of his boxers and Jim saw Harvey’s big dick. It was probably around 8 inches and thick. 

Jim reached out and started stroking Harvey’s dick and kissed him. Harvey sat down on the bed and Jim got on his knees in front of him. Jim continued to stroke Harvey’s cock. 

“You’re doing so good Jim.”, Harvey moaned “You can suck it if you want.”

Jim stopped stroking and looked at the size of Harvey’s dick. 

“Just open wide and put your lips around it.” 

Jim started blowing Harvey and tried to go as deep as he could but the head of Harvey’s cock hit the back of this throat and he gagged. 

“It’s okay just take what you can.” Harvey said. But Jim wanted to take the whole thing, so he tried again and heard Harvey moan when he was nose deep in Harvey’s pubes. “God that’s feel so fucking good.”, Harvey said before Jim took a breath. 

Jim took a second and then swallowed Harvey’s monster for a second time. Jim started to come up for air, but Harvey held his head down just for a few seconds longer and then let Jim up.

“How am I doing?”, Jim asked

“Fan-fucking-tastic.” Harvey said with a smile on his face. 

Jim went all the way down on Harvey one more time and Harvey said, “Oh fuck, I’m gonna cum.” He grabbed the back of Jim’s head and fucked his throat as he came deep inside Jim. 

Harvey released his grip on Jim’s head and Jim took a breath. He smiled up at Harvey and kissed him. 

“Thanks, I needed that.”, Harvey said

Harvey stood up and started getting dressed. Jim laid on his bed and stroked his dick and watched Harvey get dressed. Harvey finished putting on his tie and then leaned down and kissed Jim and said, “Well I’ll see you tomorrow, brother.”

“Yes sir, captain sir.” Jim said sarcastically 

Harvey left with a chuckle and Jim started really jerking off. He came just a few minutes later.


	2. Chapter 2

Jim woke up a little earlier than usual the next morning and decided to head to the GCPD early. He got ready, left, and went to the locker room. He always kept an extra razor and a shaving cream in his locker in case he needed to shave after he got there. He went to his locker and got the razor and shaving cream. He looked at himself in the mirror and started shaving. 

Harvey came in and saw Jim and said, “Hey Jim.”

“Hey.”, Jim said 

Harvey went to one of the urinals to pee and washed his hands in the sink next the one Jim was at. Jim was shirtless, and Harvey started checking him out and was starting to get hard. Jim noticed Harvey looking at him and saw the growing bulge in Harvey pants. Jim put his razor down and kissed Harvey. They kissed and Jim felt Harvey’s cock through his pants. They stopped kissing and Jim unzipped Harvey’s pants and got Harvey’s dick out. He stroked it as they kissed again. 

“Turn around.”, Harvey said. 

Jim turned towards one of the sinks and Harvey pressed his dick against Jim’s ass. Jim bent over a little and felt Harvey hump him. “You feel so damn good against me.”, Jim moaned

“You have no idea how much I wanna pull your pants down and pound your tight little ass right here.”, Harvey said

“You should back off before someone catches us.”, Jim said

Harvey backed off and put his dick back in his pants and Jim stood up and faced Harvey. 

“Let’s do it tonight.”, Jim said 

“Okay. Tonight.” 

They kissed a few more times and Harvey left the locker room. Jim finished shaving and went on with his day. About and hour before the day was over he went to a drug store and picked up some lube for him and Harvey to use later.


End file.
